The Heart of Blaze
by Ashfur222
Summary: OK, we all know Shadow liked Maria and Blaze liked Silver,but what happens if Shadow and Blaze liked each other more than in the comics? Also, what happens if Blaze changes at the full moon and likes the taste of blood?:D
1. Chapter 1

The Heart of Blaze

Rated- T

One day, Blaze the cat, got a note from Silver the hedgehog. It said, "Hey Blaze! Sonic invited us to go to the Olympic Games! Want to go? If you do, see you there! I'll wait for you!" Blaze blushed.

"Silver, your too damn kind. You could have invited someone else, you too, Sonic." Blaze said. Blaze packed her bag with skates, snowboards, and all that other crap, and went outside.

"Shit, who's going to drive me?" Blaze wondered. Roar! She heard an engine. Blaze looked to see where the roar had come from, but suddenly, BAM! Someone pushed Blaze. "H-Hey Shadow, nice ride! Blaze looked up. Amy, don't you like Sonic? Blaze thought.

Shadow didn't see Blaze and said to Amy, "You going to the Olympic Games?"

"Oh I am! Amy said, But Rouge is picking me up. Another time, BOO-BOO?"

"Amy, Blaze said, BOO-BOO is not Shadow's name."

Amy sighed, "Why can't you be girlier, dumbass? That's what guys like."

"Do you want a ride?" Shadow asked Blaze. "Oh- um..." Blaze said. "C'mon Blaze, go with me." Shadow urged. "O- Okay." Blaze said. Blaze got on the motorcycle. Shadow chuckled and said, "It's not like you to be nervous." Then they drove off, leaving Amy fumed.


	2. OK

CHAPTER 2- Shadow + Blaze?

At the Olympic Games (backstage)….

"I should've put in that note find a ride." I'm sorry." Silver apologized, "But at least you're here!" "You wouldn't have needed to put that in the note, Blaze was just dying to come with me on my ride." Shadow joked. "N-No I wasn't!" Blaze said, "I was so pissed at Amy I-I stuttered!" "Is it because you like me, Blaze? And Amy was flirting with me?" Shadow joked again. NO! She pushed me Damit!" said a blushing Blaze. "Okay, okay… stop messing with her Shadow." Sonic said startling everyone with his sudden appearance. "Oh, and it's time to skate!" Sonic said.

Skating…. - 1st Blaze,2nd Sonic,3rd Shadow,4th Silver.

After Skating….

"Yawn. Let's go to our cabins, PLEASE? I'm tired!" "Agreed." Silver agreed, "Race you!" and off they went. "If you aren't tired, Shadow said, come with me to look at the stars." Shadow said, embarrassed. "I'll come." Blaze replied. Shadow gripped Blaze and ran to a field with a starry sky.

Later…

"Blaze, I'll wait for you… forever." "What?" Blaze said, surprised, and wide-eyed.


	3. Starry night with Shadow

"Blaze… will you… kiss me?" Shadow whispered. "Wh-What? What about Silver?" Blaze whispered. Shadow's face went totally sad. He sighed and said, "I understand." So, they sat in silence. Blaze couldn't stand it anymore, and she had to admit Shadow was cute. "Shadow?" she said. Then they were face-to-face and Blaze started kissing him. Soon, they were making out, and French kissing. "I abducted you, so I tell you what to do." Blaze whispered and nuzzled his ear. Blushing, Shadow said, "You're my E.T cat." "You bet my ass I am." "I like you, Blaze, I think you're wonderful." "I like you, too, Shadow." Blaze nuzzled his ear again. Shadow sat up. "Let's get back to our cabins, 'Kay?" Blaze said. When they went back, they didn't notice that someone was watching them. Out in the woods, the one who was watching them, was Silver. Crying, he ran to the cabins. "Blaze, I thought you were mine!" he screamed quietly, remembering memories of them, (like adventuring together, Blaze saying sweet things about Silver, etc.) "Blaze!" he wailed.


	4. Silver's burst

"Sonic," Shadow asked, "Is Silver here?"

"Oh yeah, he's in the bathroom, bawling his eyes out. He ran in saying, "Blaze." Sonic responded.

That second, Silver came out of the bathroom. "Whoa, Silver, are you okay? You're eyes are so red and swollen!" Shadow said surprisingly and disapprovingly, while reaching out to Silver to reassure him.

"Don't touch me!" Silver said rather loud. Shadow pulled his hand away so quick like Silver was on fire, shocked as anything. Shadow and Sonic both watched Silver head to his bunk without a word, but a whimper.

"I…I hate you." Silver said and kept repeating it.

"Hate…you." Silver said trembling.

"S-Silver?" Shadow said awkwardly.

"Would you get the hell out of here?" Silver wailed, "Just go tell hell!"

Blaze, Amy, Cream, and Rouge suddenly burst through their cabin.


	5. Silver and Blaze's friendship tatooes

"Silver?" Blaze said, kneeling beside his bunk.

"C'mon Hun, what's wrong?" Rouge said, trying to comfort him, but not working very much.

Blaze whispered in Silver's ear, "Friendship tattoos?"

Silver whirled around fiercely. Facing Blaze, he screamed at her, "Why don't you make love tattoos with Shadow, huh?" Silver barked loudly. With leaving Shadow and Blaze shocked, Silver finished off with,

"You don't need me anymore."

11 Seconds later…

"Blaze-?" Sonic said looking at Blaze and Shadow.

He saw a sparkle in Blaze's eyes and found out it was a tear. Then more came out. Then more and more and more. They were all sorrowful tears…


End file.
